


Quick Thinking

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Other, Tumblr Prompts, pretending to be dating trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Irene invites herself over to the Baker Street residence, Sherlock Holmes panics and needs to make up a quick excuse to not go on a date with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Thinking

“John, quick!” Sherlock ran out of his bedroom and into the loft. He was holding his cell phone as if it were a bomb set to detonate at any second. “I need some assistance!”

 

John rapidly shut his laptop. “What? What is it, Sherlock?” 

 

“I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend!” Sherlock blurted out.

 

John was absolutely flabbergasted. After a second, John was finally able to state one word that summed up exactly how he was feeling; “What!?”

 

Sherlock shook his head. “That was not how that was supposed to happen. Let me try that again.” Sherlock walked out of the hallway entrance of the loft and went to stand in front of John. “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend in order to get me out of a sticky situation.”

 

“What kind of sticky situation?” John was getting more confused by the second. 

 

Sherlock waved his phone in the air. “I just got off the phone with a Miss Irene Adler. She is on her way over and expects me to take her out on a date and expects more after! I can’t do that and she essentially invited herself over without even giving me a say in the matter!”

 

John put his face in his hands. “How long do we have before she arrives here?” Just then, there was a knock at the door.

 

“I’m assuming less than one second.”

 

“Seriously Sherlock!” Under his breath, John muttered, “Why does shit like this always happen to me?”

 

Sherlock went to open the door. However, he couldn’t help calling, “I heard that.” 

 

John flipped him off, but luckily Sherlock’s back was turned. Not even two seconds later, Sherlock called out, “I love you too, John.”

 

Before John could do anything else, Sherlock opened the door. In walked Irene in a flurry. She quickly glanced at Sherlock and looked him up and down. She was obviously disappointed. “Sherlock, darling, why are you still in pajamas?” She gestured towards his green flannel pajama pants. “We’re going out.”

 

“Well, Irene, you really didn’t give me enough time to actually get ready… You kind of just jetted over here.”

 

She put a hand on her hip. “And is that a problem for you?”

 

John had never seen Sherlock this timid before. He knew he had to do something to save his best friend. “Irene.”

 

She turned her daggers that others might call eyes to John. “What do you want?”

 

“Sorry, but Sherlock can't go on a date with you tonight, or ever for that matter.”

 

“How can you be so sure of that?” She started walking over to John. 

 

John turned his attention over to Sherlock. He was smiling so wide that he couldn't help but go along with his plan, no matter how insane it was. John took a deep breath. “That's because I am his boyfriend.”

 

Irene stopped in mid-stride. Her daggers softened ever so slightly. “Oh really now? How long have you two been together for then?”

 

“It'll be one year,” John blurted out almost automatically. 

 

“I've known you for a lot longer than that. Why didn't either of you tell me.”

 

“We wanted to keep it a secret,” Sherlock butted in. He started to become more comfortable with the lie now that he realized John was going along with it as well. “The media would be blowing up if they knew that the consulting detective was dating his partner. That's what we were trying to avoid. 

 

Irene looked over to John. He confirmed Sherlock’s statement with a reassuring head nod. “Well,” Irene proclaimed, clearly flustered. “I guess I shouldn’t have come here anyways. I’ll see myself out.” Irene sashayed over to the door, clearly trying to get Sherlock’s attention. However, it failed. “Well this was a waste of my time.” Irene wrenched open the door and walked out. She quickly slammed the door afterwards. 

 

When the two couldn’t hear Irene’s heels clicking on the floor outside of the door anymore, they burst into laughter. “That was fantastic. Thanks for saving my hide John.” Sherlock ventured off to his bedroom. 

“Maybe I’ll finally confess my true feelings for him one of these days,” John muttered under his breath. He waited for Sherlock to come around the corner, saying “I heard that” again, but he never did.


End file.
